¿Naruko es hija de Kyubi?
by diegocristo705
Summary: Durante una misión. Kyuubi es liberada y también Naruko. ¿Qué pasara al saberse el verdadero origen de Naruko? Narutox Femkyuubi


**¿Naruko es hija de Kyubi?**

Tsunade llamo a Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Ino y Shikamaru. Para que entre los 5 realizaran una misión Rango S: Asesinaran un señor Feudal de Konoha. El cual estaba vendiendo información de Konoha a Orochimaru.

Entre los 5 dieron con el Señor Feudal. Al atacarlo, al Señor Feudal activo un sello de liberación que no fue notado por nadie, cuando Naruto entro en el sello, ya era muy tarde. Un Chacra rojo comenzó a desprenderse de Naruto. Naruto concentro el Chacra de Kyubi y puso fin a la vida del Señor Feudal.

El misterioso Chacra tomo la forma de 2 personas, nadie sabía qué hacer. Al poco tiempo los 2 Chacras se aclararon, dejando ver a 2 mujeres: la 1° Era de cabello y ojos rojos. Su vestimenta era un Kimono negro, era muy hermosa. Parecía casi una reina. Sakura e Ino sintieron celos de la mujer. La 2° Era rubia y de ojos rojos. Su vestimenta era un Kimono azul. La joven parecía una princesa.

—Tranquilas. Todo está bien. —les tranquilizo Naruto.

—Es bueno estar fuera Papá. Me alegro de que por fin estemos en el mundo real. —le dijo la rubia.

—Yo también estoy feliz de que estén aquí. —le dijo Naruto a la joven mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

—En cuanto arreglemos las cosas. Tu padre, tú y yo tendremos una conversación ¿Entendido Naruko? —le pregunto en tono amenazante la pelirroja.

— ¿¡Naruko!? —exclamaron Sakura, Shizune, Ino y Shikamaru.

—Había olvidado que teníamos compañía. —dijo la Pelirroja.

—Naruto ¿Quiénes son ellas? —le pregunto Shikamaru.

—Ella —dijo Naruto señalando a la pelirroja. —Ella es Ritsuko; a quien ustedes conocen como Kyubi —los 4 se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada. —Y ella es mi hija Naruko. Deberíamos de movernos. Alguien puede haber notado el Chacra de Ritsuko o el de Naruko, cuando fueron liberadas. Andando— dijo Naruto. Todos volvieron a la aldea y le explicaron a Tsunade lo ocurrido durante la misión.

—Bueno Naruto. ¿Pero no fuiste tú el que me dijo que Naruko tenía un hermano Mellizo? —le pregunto Tsunade. A lo cual todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Por qué Tsunade sabía que Naruto y Ritsuko tenían hijos Mellizos?

—Lo que paso, fue que el hermano de Naruko, sufrió un raro episodio, en el cual su lado… su lado demoniaco, se liberó y yo no podía contener a mi hijo en esa forma. De tal modo que tuve que sellarlo. —explico Naruto. Ahora todos temían por la persona que fuera el o la Jinchuriki del 2do hijo de Naruto y Kyubi. —Hiroki fue liberado y él mismo busco a su nuevo o nueva Jinchuriki. Así que no sé quién pueda ser. Vendrá. Sé que ya sintió la Chacra de Ritsuko. Así que vendrá para vernos de nuevo. —En aquel instante la puerta se abrió: Era el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura; Takeru. Su cabello negro, estaba manchado de sangre y en sus ojos de color esmeralda, se mostraba la mirada de un asesino.

—Lamento la demora. Tuve que encargarme del Uchiha— Sakura no entendía de que hablaba su hijo. Entonces el chico, con una sonrisa Psicópata, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y mucha sangre comenzó a salir, luego se sacó la piel como si fuera un disfraz.

Allí, ante todos. Pálido, sonriente y casi a punto de desmayarse. Estaba Hiroki Uzumaki: cabello rojo y ojos azules. Allí estaba el 2° hijo de Naruto y Ritsuko.

— ¡Hiroki! ¡Estas vivo, hermano! —dijo Naruko saltando sobre su hermano abrazandolo.

—Claro. —dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado— Después de todo…

— ¡**Nada puede matar a un Biju**! —dijeron los hermanos al tiempo. Sakura, al ver a su hijo muerto, se lanzó sobre Hiroki, para intentar matarlo. El pelirrojo sonrió y una prisión de Chacra negro apareció alrededor de ambos. Una Katana apareció en manos del chico, Hiroki ataco a Sakura. La chica lo ataco, pero encontró que su Chacra estaba siendo adsorbida por la Katana de Hiroki. —Esta Katana, se llama Yamato. Es la Katana más veloz tanto del mundo humano, como del demoniaco. Se la arrebate hace varios años, a un hombre que era mitad demonio y mitad humano… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah sí! Vergil Sparda. —Nadie se movía, nadie hacia nada. No era que Tsunade, o Shizune o cualquiera de los presentes, no pudiera moverse. Era que no querían salvar a Sakura.

—Un Problema menos para Konoha. Gracias a que ustedes están aquí —dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto y a Ritsuko. Esto demostraba lo poco que a Tsunade le importaba Sakura;

Hiroki se impulsó con su propio Chacra y asesto un golpe mortal en el pecho de la Kunoichi. La prisión de Chacra desapareció, e Hiroki guardo la Katana en su funda. En aquel instante. Naruto fue revestido con ropas Reales y miro al Oeste.

—Así que al final. Si decidió venir. —dijo Naruto, una Katana dorada apareció en su mano.

—Él está aquí. —dijo Naruko con una gran sonrisa. —Si luchas contra él. No representaría ningún problema para ti. Papá. Alucard no será más que un hueso para degustarlo—dijo Naruko. Nadie sabía que decir ni que pensar. Aparentemente un enemigo realmente poderoso había llegado a Konoha— ¿Verdad?

—Alucard jamás se enfrentaría a mi padre. Él podría destruir su suministro de familiares en pocos segundos. Ese vampiro no es tonto, Naruko-Neechan—le dijo Hiroki.

—A lo mejor, Alucard solo desea hablar con su padre, sobre algo de la Institución Hellsing —dijo Ritsuko, para que sus hijos dejaran de discutir. Cuando tomaban un tema. No lo soltaban.

Alucard llego al Salón de la Hokage.

—Me alegro de volverte a ver, Naruto—le dijo Alucard con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y a que debemos tu visita? —le pregunto Naruto a Alucard. El rubio sabía que su tiempo era limitado, antes de que Ritsuko o Naruko, O incluso ambas atacar al Azabache.

—La Institución Hellsing está en peligro. ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme que el mismísimo Rey Demoniaco? —pregunto Alucard con una gran sonrisa. Naruto le miro sin un solo gesto, solo atinó a decirle:

—Todavía no estoy casado, Alucard—dijo Naruto.

—Orochimaru, se ha aliado con ese Científico loco de Millenium — dijo Alucard. Naruto suspiro y se sentó en una silla de la oficina. Miro al vampiro y le pregunto algo obvio.

— ¿Entonces dejaste que el Doctor, escapara? —le pregunto Naruto mirándolo a los ojos, Alucard no respondió. —Ahora, resulta que ese tipo se ha aliado con Orochimaru. ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que ese par podrían hacer? —Naruto esperaba una respuesta que jamás salió de la boca del Rey de los Vampiros. —Usa a Schrödinger y búscalos. No quiero ningún punto ciego. Tampoco deseo ni pensar en lo que esos 2 podrían hacer. —El tipo desbordaba de poder y le pedía ayuda a Naruto. Ese tal "Doctor" debe de tener algo de importancia para Orochimaru.

—En cuanto Orochimaru encuentre lo que necesita. Asesinara al Doctor —dijo Tsunade.

—Escúchala a ella Alucard. Ella conoce a Orochimaru—le dijo Naruko. Naruto y Alucard desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un laboratorio parcialmente destruido.

—Gracias Doctor. Pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos— dijo Orochimaru antes de transformarse en una gran serpiente.

—Si… Y los suyos tampoco—dijo el Doctor. Miles de Vampiros artificiales, le saltaron encima a Orochimaru…

—Naruto. Usa tu Futton Rasen Shuriken para destruir este sitio. —dijo Alucard

—Rasenkyuugan—exclamo Naruto al momento de destruir todo con su máximo Rasengan. Alucard los tele trasporto a ambos de nuevo a la oficina de la Hokage.

— ¿Ambos están bien? ¿Qué paso con Orochimaru? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Ambos están muertos. —Aseguro Alucard, mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Naruto, Ritsuko, Naruko y Hiroki. Desaparecieron de Konoha durante la noche. Tsunade ordeno que los buscaran, pero jamás se les volvió a ver. Solo quedo una frase en un pergamino.

"_**Hellsing cerró las puertas del Infierno**__"_


End file.
